<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Collar A Non-Submissive by AJ_Pastel_Punk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581860">To Collar A Non-Submissive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk'>AJ_Pastel_Punk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Dom/Sub AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Spencer Reid, Awkwardness, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Derek Morgan, Bottom Spencer Reid, Collars, Confident Derek Morgan, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom David Rossi, Dom Emily Prentiss, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe a slow burn, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Spencer Reid is a Rossi, Sub Derek Morgan, Sub Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Top Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid, What qualifies as a slow burn, criminal minds au, slow burn?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the adopted son of David Rossi, head of one of the most powerful families in the nation, expectations are high for Spencer's choice in a submissive. Powerful dominants are known for collaring some of the most desireable subs in the world and Spencer does not want to disappoint. But when attending a collaring celebration on behalf of his father he finds himself falling for the one sub who won't mindlessly drop to their knees at his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Alex Blake/James Blake, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Matt Simmons (Criminal Minds), Penelope Garcia/Tara Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Dom/Sub AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Collaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer always knew he had been lucky. Lucky to be adopted into one of the most powerful families in the world. Adopted by a dominant man by the name of David Rossi, who's sub had since passed and had no biological children to take his name. </p><p>Many would think that being a dominant in of itself would be lucky. Spencer had to disagree. He is smart, yes, extremely so, but had he not been adopted he would not have had access to the higher levels of education he had received. Without it, Spencer would likely not have been able to get himself a high career, something that would promise a good sub.</p><p>Spencer is a thin man. His physical appearance would not suggest him to be a dominant, a fact that had been so frequently brought to his attention. Even to the point where at the age of sixteen when he received his classification Spencer was begging his father to have him retested as he was sure there had been a mistake.</p><p>With his more submissive appearance and a lack of a high position in society, Spencer would have been a lost cause. No sub would want a dominant like that. If he had been blessed with a stronger physique perhaps his career wouldn't have mattered as much.</p><p>That was a point proven to him by a man who was not as lucky as to have been born or adopted into a position of power. Hank Morgan was a strong dominant and he looked the part. Morgan had not been born into a position of power nor been in a career that gave him power. Despite this, he was able to collar a woman, who at the time was one of the most desire subs in the country, a strong willed submissive, with just enough bite to make all of the higher ups seek her out. Fran and Hank Morgan spent many years together working for a powerful man, even having three children in that time. </p><p>When the time came that the man was nearing death, having no children he passed his legacy onto his most trusted friend, a work of his by the name of Hank Morgan. After he too tragically passed the legacy remained with the Morgan family in the hands of Fran until their eldest reached the age of eighteen four years later. </p><p>Sarah Morgan, still head of the family is the reason Spencer was attending this spectacular event. A strong dominant like her father, it was only matter of time before she collared a sub. She had waited long, having chosen her sub at the age of twenty two and just now collaring him five years later. Throughout that time, many other subs still tried to pursue her, but she had her mind made up.</p><p>It wasn't only Sarah being sought out. Spencer had been sent to Sarah Morgan's collaring celebration on behalf of his father to meet submissives. His father sent specifically with the rest of the Morgan family in mind.</p><p>Sarah's younger sister Desiree was a beautiful young sub, only twenty one years old. From the time Hank Morgan had come into the public's view it had been clear that his youngest would be classified as a submissive and be a top choice for many doms. </p><p>The second child of Fran and Hank Morgan was Derek. Blessed with his father's strong physique he had been expected to be tested as a dominant, only to be confirmed a submissive at the age of sixteen. By the age of eighteen he became the most desired submissive available, sought out by some of the most powerful dominants throughout the world. Leaving Spencer to wonder how at the age of twenty three, five years after being available for collaring, he had yet to be claimed by a dominant.</p><p>"Sarah Morgan. It is a pleasure to meet you." Spencer greeted as he kissed the woman's hand.</p><p>"Thank you for coming Mr.Rossi." Sarah smiled at the younger dominant.</p><p>"Mr.Rossi." Sarah's recently collared sub, Damian, respectfully knelt in front of Spencer.</p><p>Spencer nodded to the sub, giving him permission to stand, "I have a gift for the two of you, from myself and my father. I hope it is suitable." Spencer handed a small gift box to Sarah.</p><p>Sarah opened the gift to fins two platinum bracelets. One having Sarah's name engraved on it, a small clasp and an attached key. The other had 'Property of Sarah Morgan' engraved on it, with a locking clap, that would only be opened with the key. Dave had the set, lock and key included, custom made for the couple.</p><p>Sarah gasped, "It's beautiful. Don't you think so Damian?"</p><p>"Yes, Madam." Damian nodded, "They are beautiful. Thank you Sir."</p><p>"Thank you Spencer."</p><p>"You are very welcome." Spencer smiled.</p><p>Spencer had to say he was impressed. He hadn't heard much about Damian before, he was a remarkably well behaved submissive. He wondered if that was why it had taken so long for a collaring. Many high in power dominants would aim to tame unruly subs as a show of power.</p><p>Spencer never understood the appeal himself. He wanted a sub who respects him as their dominant just as much as the next dom, but he couldn't imagine taming a submissive, potentially changing who they are as a person.</p><p>"Spencer!" A voice cheered.</p><p>Spencer turned around just before being embraced by an excited blonde, "Hi Penelope." He laughed.</p><p>He'd known Penelope for years now, she was a close friend of the only submissive he ever considered collaring. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. The two of them had never worked out and JJ had since been collared by an amazing dominant. Since then all three of them had become good friends. </p><p>"I didn't know you were coming." Penelope squealed.</p><p>"My dad sent me. He wanted to meet some subs." Spencer explained.</p><p>"Well, have you?" Penelope asked eagerly.</p><p>"Aside from Sarah's sub, no." Spencer answered, "I didn't know you were going to be here either, Pen."</p><p>Penelope smiled, "Well, I have to be here to support my best friend's older sister. Oh! You haven't met Derek and Desi yet! Come on."</p><p>Penelope grabbed Spencer's arm and drug him back toward Sarah. She excitedly hugged Sarah, typically a dom wouldn't have accepted this action from a neutral, or even another dom, but this was Penelope Garcia. After congratulating the dom she drug Spencer off toward a flight of stairs.</p><p>"Desi!" Penelope cheered as she hugged the youngest Morgan, "Desi, this is my friend Spencer."</p><p>Desiree knelt in front of the dom, "It's nice to meet you Sir."</p><p>Spencer offered her a hand to help her back to her feet, "There's no need for that Desiree, you can call me Spencer." He smiled awkwardly, slightly uncomfortable with all of the people who had been kneeling at his feet that night.</p><p>"Have you seen your brother?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"I think he's with Savannah." Desi replied, motioning to the other girl, sitting at a table further back on the second level of the party room.</p><p>"Thank you, Desi. Tell Max I said hi." Penelope waved to the girl as she drug Spencer off to find Derek.</p><p>Penelope stopped, and Spencer saw a beautiful young woman sitting at a table by the railing of the platform. Next to the chairs there were a few pillows for submissives to kneel on when needed. Spencer had expected to find the famous son of Hank Morgan to be kneeling at the side of the beautiful woman to make a good impression, but there was no sub kneeling on any of the pillows.</p><p>"Hi Savannah." Penelope smiled, "Is Derek here?"</p><p>"No, he just left." Savannah answered, offering her friend a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Penelope huffed and once again drug Spencer through the crowd. She squealed and pulled on Spencer's arm a little harder. Spencer struggled to keep up with her but didn't try to jerk away out of fear of his arm being ripped from the socket. </p><p>"Derek! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Penelope gasped for breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry Baby Girl. Let me make it up to you." A second voice replied.</p><p>Spencer looked up, still out of breath as well from all of the non-stop running. His eyes met a tall, dark skinned man with gorgeous brown eyes and extremely short black hair. He'd guess the other man to be his height, maybe a half inch shorter or taller at most. The young man was drinking a glass of scotch, Spencer's father would approve of that.</p><p>"Derek, this is my friend Spencer." Penelope made excited jazz hands to gesture to Spencer.</p><p>Spencer stood up straight to make himself look like a more presentable dominant to sub. He felt a firm grip on his hand and noticed the other man was trying to give him a hand shake. Too confused and shocked to properly respond, Spencer accepted the handshake.</p><p>"Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you Kid." The man smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mingle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What are you guys thinking of this story so far? Anything that I should change or anything you’d like to see?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer hung his coat by the door. He was ready to pass out right there. He forced himself to stay on his feet long enough to remove his shoes and trudge over to a leather chair in the living room. </p><p>Social events were not his favorite, especially not large formal ones where he'll have subs dropping to his feet. Such events always took a lot out of him, physically and emotionally. He would have much rather spent his Friday night at home in his room reading a book. With another party, one of his own, happening the next day he had wanted to stay home and prepare himself for such an extravagant event.</p><p>Spencer had just grabbed book off of a small table next to him when his eyelids grew heavy. He disregarded how hard it was to keep himself awake and began reading the novel. The young man had only been able to get halfway through the first chapter in the first ten minutes of him reading, certainly a new low for him. His mind continued to wander and his eyes trying to stay shut, until finally his body gave into the exhaustion.</p><p>Spencer's eyes shot open when he heard the loud ringing of the door bell. His eyes were met with a bright stream of sunshine coming through the curtains. Shielding his eyes from the bright sunshine, Spencer forced himself out of the chair to trudge his way to the front door. He opened it, once again being blinded by the sunshine. When his eyes adjusted by the light he found his best friend JJ and her dom Emily.</p><p>"Hey Spence." JJ smiled, "Happy Birthday!"</p><p>"Thanks." Spencer cleared his throat as to not give away that he had just awoke, "Come on in."</p><p>"Did Pen call you yet?" JJ asked as she sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Spencer shook his head, still trying to wake up, "No. I don't think. My phone might be dead." Spencer admitted, searching his pockets for his phone.</p><p>"Hangover?" Emily teased, knowing her friend isn't much of a drinker.</p><p>"More of a social hangover, if that's a thing." Spencer muttered, "Dad sent me to a collaring celebration on his behalf."</p><p>JJ returned the conversation to it's original path, "Speaking of hangovers. Pen said she's going to be late to helping us with the party. She's helping friend of hers with a bad hangover."</p><p>"So we're on our own with the party." Spencer slouched down in his chair.</p><p>"Stop pouting." Emily tossed a book at Spencer, "You know your dad hired people to set up. We just need to make sure everything looks alright."</p><p>Spencer moaned, "Someone at least get me a coffee first."</p><p>"Is that what you're wearing?" Sarah crossed arms over her chest.</p><p>Derek looked over his outfit, dark jeans and a grey henley shirt, "Yes?"</p><p>"Go change." Sarah turned her younger brother around and lightly shoved him toward his bedroom.</p><p>"Sarah, it's a birthday party. I dressed up for your party last night, but this is completely different." Derek replied.</p><p>"Derek, sweetie, go change." Fran insisted.</p><p>"Fine." Derek huffed.</p><p>Sarah followed her brother into his bedroom. She entered just as Derek was pulling off his shirt, earning some sort of comment about privacy. Sarah paid no mind to her brother, shoving past him to search his closet. She pushed a shirt into her brother's arms then rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser to find Derek a suitable pair of pants.</p><p>"I can chose my own clothes." Derek insisted, tossing the clothes on to his bed.</p><p>"I know, I just don't trust you to choose the right clothes." Sarah replied, "Derek. We're meeting David Rossi. You may be able to get away with your bullshit with his socially awkward son, but David Rossi could end us if you aren't showing him proper respect."</p><p>Derek sat down at the foot of his bed, "There's no law saying that a sub has to kneel when they meet a dom. I don't kneel to my dominant clients every time I meet with them for a job."</p><p>"Talking with some dom to fix up a house for them isn't meeting one of the most powerful doms in the country at his son's party." Sarah explained, tossing a belt to her younger brother, "This isn't something we can take lightly. I don't normally care what you do but if you do something stupid this could affect all of us."</p><p>Derek sighed, "Don't worry I'll behave."</p><p>Sarah smiled, satisfied with her brother's promise, "Good. You better not come out of this room in a different outfit than the one I just picked out."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Derek stuck his tongue out at his sister.</p><p>"Very mature Derek." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Brat."</p><p>Derek returned from his room five minutes later in black jeans and an untucked maroon button up with the top two buttons undone. He threw on a pair of black boots, one of the few pairs of shoes he owned without scuffs or scratches. Not hearing any complaints from his family he grabbed his leather jacket off the hook and opened the front door.</p><p>"We ready to head out?" Derek asked.</p><p>Spencer sat in a leather seat in his bedroom, reading a copy of war and peace. He heard his door open and looked up from his reading. His father walked through the door, closing it behind him. Dave walked over to his son and took a seat across from him.</p><p>"You know, the party is out there." Dave pointed to the door.</p><p>Spencer closed his book and set it aside, "You know that parties aren't my thing."</p><p>"I know, but I want you to meet new people."</p><p>Spencer shot his father a look, "What you want is for me to find a sub."</p><p>"Okay, I wouldn't mind that at all, but I just want you to branch out a little. Spencer, I want you to go out and have fun with your friends from time to time." Dave explained.</p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>Dave pulled his son out of the chair, "Just go out and mingle for a bit, then if you want you can come back here and read your library."</p><p>Spencer sighed, "Fine."</p><p>As soon as he reached then end of the hall Penelope embraced him in a tight hug, "Happy birthday My Boy Genius."</p><p>"Hey Pen. Thanks." Spencer smiled.</p><p>"I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?" Penelope asked.</p><p>"My room, reading." Spencer motioned down that hall, "I just came down to mingle a bit. Then I'm going back."</p><p>"Come on Kid." A familiar voice chimed in, Derek hooked his arm around Penelope, "Stay and have some fun. Can't bale on your own birthday party."</p><p>"I... I uh." Spencer swallowed unable to think of what to say next.</p><p>Derek smiled, "Come hang out with us, you've got cool friends I promise they'll be just as fun as your book."</p><p>Spencer couldn't help but go a little red in the face when Derek smiled. And when he was invited to hangout with him, granted, his friends and Derek, he couldn't think of any words. His mind completely blanked. He had no idea how to talk to a cute guy but he couldn't just say no.</p><p>Dave chuckled at his son's flustered reply, "You ready to go back to your room?"</p><p>"I think I'll stay a little while longer." Spencer answered.</p><p>Dave smiled and left his son to run off the Emily, JJ, Penelope, and Derek. Spencer spent most of the time listening to the rest of the group chatting. Slowly he worked his way through a glass of wine while the others were a bit more serious with their alcohol intake. </p><p>Spencer certainly hadn't expected Derek to be a light weight, but he just kept drinking. He had a half empty beer when Spencer first left his room and that was nearly two hours into the party. Derek had added two glasses of scotch, a sip of wine offered by Penelope and a shot of vodka.</p><p>"Baby girl I think you've had enough to drink." Derek took a wine glass away from Penelope's hands.</p><p>"I'm fine." Penelope giggled.</p><p>"Sweetness, you've had three glasses of wine. My sisters already left me, you sure as hell aren't driving home like this and I'm not gonna be able to drive if I stay any longer." Derek grabbed Penelope's arm, "I'm gonna take Penelope home, happy birthday kid."</p><p>"No!" Spencer nearly yelled, "I uh... You don't have to leave. Pen can sleep here. I'll take her to a guest room."</p><p>"Alright then." Derek allowed Spencer to take over dealing with Penelope.</p><p>Spencer knew that the party was dying down, but he panicked. So instead of letting Derek drive Penelope home, he was trying to drag a drunk Penelope to one of the guest rooms. After finally getting Penelope to settle in the bed he returned to the party.</p><p>"Hey Pretty Boy, get your ass over here. We've got shots comin'." Derek waved Spencer over.</p><p>"Spence doesn't take shots." JJ giggled, "it was stretch for him to nurse that glass of wine for an hour."</p><p>"I get it lightweight, can't handle more than a glass of wine." Derek grabbed the two glasses intended for Spencer, "More for me then." </p><p>Emily snatched one, "This one is mine."</p><p>"Gimme those. I can handle a couple shots of vodka." Spencer grabbed the shot glasses from Derek and Emily.</p><p>Emily shook her head, "It's tequila."</p><p>"That's what I meant." Spencer replied, taking two small sips of one of the shots before downing the rest. His first taste of straight tequila and he had to say he was not impressed.</p><p>Derek lightly shoved the younger man, "Come on. You gotta do it all at once kid. Little sips doesn't count."</p><p>Spencer stared at the other glass. He raised it to his lips and quickly tipped his head back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Spencer's night of drinking way more than he's used to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer woke up with a throbbing headache. He sat up with a groan and looked around, half expecting to be passed out on the floor somewhere. Instead, Spencer found himself in his bed. He didn't remember leaving the party, then again, he didn't even remember most of the party. He never should have drank, and he knew that when he was doing it. He was an idiot.</p><p>"You alright?" A voice asked, "I imagine you aren't used to waking up hungover."</p><p>Spencer quickly turned his head to find Derek Morgan. He was standing in Spencer's room, only a few feet from his bed, shirtless. His eyes ended up falling to the man's abs, but he forced himself to look away. Spencer knew he was blush he had to be. Derek was getting redressed in his room. The older man was just now putting his belt on. </p><p>Spencer was concerned to say the least. He was in his room, with a half naked sort of stranger. Were they still strangers at this point. He didn't know. But he was unable to remember most of what had happened, though it was starting to come back to him a little. How drunk was he last night?</p><p>Spencer looked up at Derek, "Oh God. Did we-"</p><p>Derek laughed  a bit at Spencer's flustered reaction, "Nah. You just got way drunk last night. I brought you back to your room and you threw up before passing out." He explained, "I stayed a little longer to make sure you were alright, but then you wouldn't let me leave. You were cuddling my arm like a teddy bear. Don't worry I slept on top of the covers."</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I should've slept on top of the covers not you. What am I saying. You should've been able to sleep in a bed by yourself." Spencer rambled, "I'm a dom I'm supposed to take care of subs and... I had to be drug to bed and then you had to stay with me. You couldn't even sleep on your own or under any of the blankets. You must have been freezing."</p><p>"So?" Derek shrugged, "I'm a sub not porcelain doll. I'm not gonna break or anything. You don't have to worry about taking care of me. I'm alright."</p><p>Spencer's panic only got worse, he probably just really offended Derek, "Sorry. I didn't mean to... Fuck! Sorry."</p><p>"Stop apologizing." Derek sighed, "Pretty Boy, it's obvious you're not too great in social situations. You're nervous and that's alright. And you were drunk last night, you don't have to apologize for anything you did."</p><p>Spencer took a deep breath, "We really didn't-"</p><p>"No. Kid you're fine. Nothing happened last night." Derek assured him.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just that you aren't wearing a shirt right now, so my mind started-" Spencer was promptly cut off.</p><p>"Calm down Pretty Boy. You threw up on me last night, the shirt just had to be washed." Derek explained, grabbing his shirt off of the chair to get dressed.</p><p>"I uh... I'm Sorry." Spencer mumbled, "I didn't realize that I'd... I shouldn't have drank that much last night. I'm sorry."</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes a little, "Seriously, stop apologizing. It's no big deal. I have two siblings and go to a lot of parties, you have no idea how many times I've had someone throw up on me." </p><p>"Oh." Spencer smiled nervously, "Still. I wish I hadn't."</p><p>Derek checked his phone, "Goddamnit!" He cursed and and quickly finished buttoning his shirt, "I've gotta get going or I'm gonna be late. Here Kid, you might need this."</p><p>Spencer clumsily caught a bottle of aspirin that Derek tossed his way. He couldn't even reply before the other man had grabbed his leather jacket walked out the door. So Spencer sat in his bed alone holding a bottle of aspirin after unknowingly spending the night with hottest man he's ever seen.</p><p>For one of the first time's in his life Spencer's mind was completely blank. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't even know for sure what had happened last night. Luckily, he was fully clothed which was a good sign and Derek said that nothing had happened.</p><p>"Morning figlio." Dave greeted his son when he finally wandered out of his room.</p><p>"Morning Dad." Spencer mumbled, sitting down next to Emily and JJ, "Someone please remind me to never drink that much again."</p><p>"First hangover. That's gotta suck." Emily winced, "JJ, go get Spencer some aspirin and a glass of water."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." JJ nodded.</p><p>Spencer put his head on the cool countertop, grateful that it actually helped with the pain, "Just water, please. I just took some aspirin."</p><p>JJ quickly returned with a glass of water, "Here. There's more coffee ready too."</p><p>"Thanks." Spencer rubbed his temples, "Where'd Penelope go?"</p><p>"She just left with Derek. Why?" Emily asked, while silently inviting JJ to sit on her lap.</p><p>"I was hoping to get Derek's phone number from her." Spencer admitted, "I wanted to apologize for him having to deal with me last night."</p><p>"You mean when you threw up on him then he had to drag you to bed?"</p><p>"Yeah." Spencer glared at his friend, not happy about being reminded about those events.</p><p>JJ pulled out her phone, "Here. Pen gave it to me a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you." Spencer copied the number into his own phone, before putting it in his pocket, he could call or text Derek later when he's not so hungover.</p><p>"I like Derek, he's a good kid." Dave suddenly announced.</p><p>Spencer turned to face his father, "When did you meet him?"</p><p>"Last night when he was dragging your drunk ass to bed." Dave answered, not looking up from the article he was reading on his computer, "He was a little drunk himself. Still shook my hand and introduced himself though. Very polite young man."</p><p>"He didn't kneel?" Spencer was a bit nervous to bring that up, afraid it would upset his father.</p><p>"Nope." Dave shook his head.</p><p>Spencer glanced away, "So uh... You don't even care that he's... Well..."</p><p>"He's what?" Dave looked up to his son, confused by his sudden lack of words.</p><p>"He doesn't really give doms respect, I guess?" Spencer himself was unsure of what he was trying to say.</p><p>"He was plenty respectful. A good sub kneels for their dominant and whoever else their dom desires. I see no issue with kid not kneeling for me. He hasn't been collared, there's no one to say that he needs to." Dave shrugged, "Why would you care so much?"</p><p>"I uh..." The young man didn't even know why it concerned him so he just let the words fall out of his mouth and hope they were accurate, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted you like him."</p><p>"You finally found someone you like! Kiddo, this is great!" Dave excitedly clapped his son's shoulder.</p><p>Spencer's eyes went wide, "What? No there's no liking. I just met him."</p><p>Dave closed his computer so he could fully focus on the present conversation, "That doesn't mean anything. Maybe you don't love him, but you like him. It doesn't have to take much to like someone."</p><p>"Okay, maybe I do." Spencer sighed.</p><p>"Just be careful." Emily spoke up, "From what I've heard a lot of doms have tried to collar him."</p><p>That wasn't what Spencer had wanted all, "I'm not trying to be anyone's competition. I just-"</p><p>Emily shook her head and took a sip of her coffee, "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is Derek has turned down every dominant who's ever tried to collar him. So you might want to put some serious thought into this before getting any big ideas."</p><p>"Seriously?" Spencer honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, most of the submissives he's met are scrambling to be collared and wouldn't turn down being collared by some of the dominants who are after Derek.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Derek's been old enough to be collared for five years now, did you really think he wasn't collared because no one wanted him? Some people are willing to pay big money for a sub like him. It's because Derek said no." Emily explained.</p><p>Spencer raised an eyebrow at his friend's last comment, "Isn't paying for subs illegal?"</p><p>"Technically." JJ shrugged a little, "But people have found their way around it. As long as the sub is consenting to the collaring then there is nothing that can be done about a money exchange."</p><p>"But what if they aren't consenting? Don't people realize that they could be forced to say those things?" Spencer asked, "If they were really consenting then why would their families need to be paid? If the dominant and submissive love each other then the sub wouldn't need someone to pay their family in order to say yes to being collared." He didn't understand how he could not know about this or how people could actually be okay with it.</p><p>Dave sighed, "Some people don't realize that, Kiddo. It's just the reality of our world."</p><p>"The laws aren't perfect Spence." JJ replied.</p><p>"This is far from just not perfect. Seriously all of this buying and trading subs, 'legal' or not needs to stop. It's like everyone else in the world forgets that they're human too." Spencer set his glass down and stood up. </p><p>He had some research to do. And that's all it was research on an important topic that he is very passionate about. Definitely not also a convinently perfect excuse to avoid calling Derek to apologize again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer scanned through the documents he'd printed off. He hadn't been able to keep his focus on the pages. His eyes kept wandering to his cell phone. No one had called or sent him a text, he hadn't received a single notification, why did he keep looking at it?</p><p>He knew why. As much as he tried to convince himself that he didn't, he did. He knew exactly why he kept staring at his phone. And that why was Derek Morgan. </p><p>Spencer took a deep breath and snatched his phone, selecting his most recent contact. His heart frantically pounding in his chest only got worse as the phone rang. A part of him hoped that it would go to voicemail, but then the ringing stopped.</p><p>"This is Derek Morgan." The other man answered.</p><p>Spencer cleared his throat, "H-hey, Derek. This is Spencer. Spencer Rossi."</p><p>"Oh, hey Kid, what's up?" Derek asked, he didn't even question how Spencer had got his number.</p><p>"I uh, just wanted to say sorry about the whole, throwing up on you and-"</p><p>"Seriously? I thought we agreed no more apologizing."</p><p>"Well technically you said not to apologize, I didn't actually agree to not apologize." Spencer tried to laugh it off but when Derek didn't reply he just started talking, "Studies have shown that apologizing too much can actually damage a person's self confidence and other people's ability to judge them as successful and... Now that I'm saying this out loud I'm realizing that this explains a lot about me. But I really am sorry about last night."</p><p>"You know what Kid." Derek sighed, "I'll let you make it up to me so you don't feel like you need to apologize anymore. Pen and her girlfriend, and some friends of mine who are boyfriends invited me to dinner with them. I don't feel like being a fifth wheel, so we can call it even if you come with me."</p><p>"O-oh. Alright." Spencer agreed, he didn't know what he was doing.</p><p>"I'll pick you up on Friday at six. Sound good?"</p><p>Spencer didn't have all of the details yet, how could it 'sound good' if he didn't even know what was going to happen? "Wait. Is this like a fancy or casual dinner? Or should I maybe wear something that's a little nice but not too fancy. Or is it like a dress to your to your classification kind of-"</p><p>"You know what, if it's really freaking you out that much then you can stop by my place later and we'll talk about the details." Derek suggested, "I'll be home between eleven and four."</p><p>Spencer swallowed, "Okay. I'll come by your place then."</p><p>"Alright." Spencer could practically hear the joy in Derek's voice, "I'll see ya soon, Pretty Boy." </p><p>"Goodbye, Derek." Spencer ended the phone call.</p><p>He flopped back in his chair. With that weight off of his chest he was sure he could finally focus on his research. Spencer knew he had to do something about those laws, but there wasn't a lot he could do. As he kept looking through books and articles he kept picturing JJ and Derek. He couldn't imagine what it's like to be bought like so many subs are, he couldn't imagine what he would do if it were one of his friends.</p><p>Spencer couldn't stay focused on his work for long. He decided he it was as good a time as any to go to Derek's, he wouldn't get anything done anyway. He wished the drive had been longer, there were so many things running through his head and he was trying to practice for every possible outcome of the conversation.</p><p>He approached the front door. Spencer had counted out the ten seconds that he stood there unable to move. He took and deep breathe and rang the doorbell. Hoping, just a little that no one was home.</p><p>Sarah opened the door, a little surprised by his presence, "Oh, hi Mr.Rossi."</p><p>"It's uh... Actually, it's doctor. But uh... You can just call me Spencer." Spencer never realized how hard it would be talk with Sarah when it hadn't been scripted out for him like the first time.</p><p>"Alright Spencer." Sarah smiled, "Can I help you with something?"</p><p>"I uh... I'm looking for Derek." Spencer admitted, "Is he here?"</p><p>"He's out back with our mom." Sarah replied, "Damian, could you show Spencer to the back?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." The submissive nodded.</p><p>"Thank you." Spencer smiled.</p><p>He followed the other man through the house. It wasn't as big as his own but it was a decent size and very nice. It didn't take long for him to be shown the way to the back door. Spencer quickly spotted Derek and began walking over to the man.</p><p>Derek looked up from what he was doing and caught sight of Spener, "Hey Kid."</p><p>"Hey." Spencer waved.</p><p>"Mama, this is Spencer." Derek gestured to the thin man, "Spencer this is my mom."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Spencer." Fran smiled, bowing her head slightly to show respect to the dom.</p><p>"You too, Mrs.Morgan." Spencer replied, still very awkward and a little uncomfortable with the situation.</p><p>Fran laughed a bit at his awkward reply, "Just call me Fran."</p><p>Derek pulled off his gloves, "We just finished up here, so I'm free to talk."</p><p>"What were you doing?" Spencer asked.</p><p>"Just pulling weeds so they don't kill the plants." Derek answered.</p><p>Spencer looked over the large garden, "I never took you for a gardener."</p><p>"What can I say I like playing dirt." Spencer didn't know how to reply to that, and Derek laughed at his confused expression, "Seriously though, it's rewarding. Besides home grown food tastes better than store bought."</p><p>"You have a big garden." Spencer looked around the area again, taking in all of the different plants.</p><p>"Yeah. Mama always wanted a garden but we couldn't have one at our apartment. When Pops got this place from his old boss she didn't hesitate planting as much as she could." Derek explained, "Pretty soon she got me invested in it too."</p><p>"Did you know that gardening actually has a number of health benefits? Including improvements in physically strength, lower stress levels, and a higher self esteem." Spencer quickly brought the conversation to its intended topic when he realized that he was rambling, "So um, about dinner? How should I be dressed?"</p><p>"A little nice, we aren't going anywhere fancy but it's not exactly casual. Honestly, what your wearing now would probably be fine." Derek gestured to Spencer's button up and sweater vest.</p><p>Derek was a little surprised to find that Spencer dresses exactly how he pictured, normally he's wrong about those things. He's like the nerdy kid you see in movies, only cuter and maybe a little more awkward. It got him wondering about Spencer, what did he do for a living, did he have a job or did he just live at home and one day he'd take over as head of the Rossi house hold?</p><p>"Hey, what do you do for a living?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm a professor at a local college." Spencer replied.</p><p>Derek hadn't seen that coming, "A little young to be a professor."</p><p>Spencer scrambled through his thoughts to find and appropriate response, "Well I do have three PHDs and various other degrees in-"</p><p>"Damn kid. Twenty one and you've got three PHDs?" Derek raised an eyebrow, the kid had to be joking but Spencer didn't really seem like the joking type, at least not about things like this.</p><p>"I do have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory." Spencer explained, he grew a little uncomfortable when Derek just stood there is shock, "I never asked, what do you do for a living? I imagine it's more exciting than what I do."</p><p>"I flip houses mostly. I'll do other small projects for people from time to time." Derek answered, "It's fun, but I'm not sure if I want to do it for the rest of my life."</p><p>"That's very impressive. I've never done any thing like that before." Spencer replied, his phone chimed and he quickly checked the message, "Oh, I uh... I've got to get going. I need to finish some research and-"</p><p>"It's alright. Go home." Derek chucked a bit at how easily Spencer could get flustered, "I have to leave in a half hour anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer was so nervous about Friday that his whole week was a mess. He didn't sleep some nights. On Wednesday he slept in and was almost late to his first class. He couldn't focus on anything. His whole life was a wreck.</p><p>Alex Blake walked into Spencer's classroom after his final class of the week had all cleared out to enjoy their weekend. Spencer had already began grading some of the papers on his desk. He was never the most organized person in the eyes of many people but he had his own system and the current layout of his desk was not that. </p><p>Alex found her eye scanning over the various stacks of tests and essays. Spencer's choice of reading paper copies over online documents already lead his work space to be a bit more chaotic than his coworkers, but this was entirely different. She hadn't seen him behave like this since he was a student of hers when he was sixteen, when he was nervous about his classification test.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alex asked, fixing one of his chaotic piles into something that would be more in line with his usual organisation, "You've seemed a little out of it this week."</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." Spencer replied, marking up the last paper from one of the many stacks.</p><p>"Nervous for what? Do you have a date coming up?" Alex smiled, it was about time that Spencer was putting himself out there. </p><p>She knows that Spencer doesn't go out much, and being socially awkward doesn't help. It made sense that he would get nervous about going on a date. Alex certainly didn't blame him for being a bit all over the place.</p><p>Spencer began piling the rest of his work into his bag, not even bothering to clip the different stacks together. Alex sighed, she began clipping the different piles together so Spencer wouldn't get too many of them mixed up when he dug them out later. The younger noticed his mistake when he saw what Alex was doing.</p><p>"Sort of, I guess." Spencer began pulling the mixed papers out of his bag, trying to find where each stack ended and a new one began, "A friend invited me to dinner with him so that he wouldn't be a fifth wheel."</p><p>Alex grabbed a chair and sat down across from her colleague, "Ah. And you like this friend don't you?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know." Spencer leaned back in his seat and took off his glasses to rub his eyes, "It's confusing. We haven't even known each other for that long."</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, I don't think that you need to worry about it so much. You're a great guy Spencer. And I think the fact that you were invited could say something about your friend." Alex assured him.</p><p>Spencer finished reorganizing and packing up his work for the weekend, with the help of Doctor Blake. Once it was all tucked away in his satchel he bid a simple goodbye to his colleague and began to short commute home. As he drove he replayed the older doctor's words in his mind. Was it really possible that Derek invited him for a different reason than payback for the party?</p><p>The quiet atmosphere of his room and study did not help ease Spencer's nerves. Six was quickly approaching and Spencer was looking over his previously decided outfit. He kept wondering if it was too nice for the event, or if he should wear a different color. His overthinking left him with no time to change the outfit at all, only having enough time to put the outfit on before the older man arrived.</p><p>When Spencer heard the doorbell ring he rushed out of his room to beat his father to the door. He tried to appear calm when he opened the door for the muscular man. Derek was dressed similarly to how he had been the night of Spencer's party. Black pants, not slacks, but there were still nice. He also wore grey button up, with the top two buttons were undone, leaving his collarbone revealed.</p><p>Derek looked over Spencer. His thin body was decorated in a perfectly tailored white dress shirt, grey slacks, and a matching vest. There was something about the way the clothes fit so perfectly that brought a smile to Derek's face. </p><p>"Wow. Lookin' good, Pretty Boy, you do not disappoint. Trying to impress someone tonight?" Derek smirked.</p><p>"N-no, I'm not, I'm not trying to impress anyone, but I mean, if someone were interested I would not complain. I mean I-" Spencer's cheeks grew increasingly pink and then more of a red color.</p><p>Derek tried not to laugh at the blush consuming Spencer's face, "You good, kid? You're turning red."</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's just go. We don't want to be late." Spencer threw his jacket on before shoving past Derek to walk to the car.</p><p>Spencer left Derek standing on the porch, a little surprised by the younger man's reaction to his teasing. He quickly jogged back to the car to meet Spencer. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, a little too quiet for Derek's taste but Spencer didn't feel like talking after what had just happened. Derek didn't realize that he'd offended him that much.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to make you upset." Derek spoke up just before Spencer could get out of the car.</p><p>Spencer looked back at the man, "You didn't. I'm just, awkward when it comes to these kinds of things. I know that you didn't mean anything by the comments."</p><p>"Are you're you want to do this?" Derek asked, "I can take you home if you want me to."</p><p>"No, I told you I would come, and I'm not going against that. Penelope has been wanting me to meet her girlfriend anyway." Spencer replied, stepping out of the car and fixing his vest.</p><p>"If you say so Pretty Boy." Derek lead the younger man to the front door, "Offer still stands, if you ever want to go home just say something."</p><p>Spencer and Derek joined the group at a slightly crowded table in the restaurant. Penelope excitedly jumped up to hug her friends. She immediately drug Spencer to his seat.</p><p>"Oh, this is Spencer. Our local boy genius." Penelope introduced the young man to the three new faces, "This Luke and Matt, and the beautiful piece of dark chocolate over there is my girlfriend, Tara."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Spencer." Tara smiled.</p><p>"You too. Penelope talks about you a lot." Spencer replied.</p><p>Spencer was a little surprised at how easy it was to talk with Derek and Penelope's friends. Things were awkward at first but soon enough he found himself actually engaging in the conversation easily. He found himself drinking a little with the group, though like Penelope he was sure to limit his intake this time.</p><p>When the time came to pay for the meal and they were waiting for the bill, Derek was the one to grow a little uncomfortable with the situation. He was fully engaged in the fun of the group until something else had caught his eye.</p><p>"Shit." Derek cursed under his breath.</p><p>"What?" Penelope followed Derek's gaze.</p><p>Derek sighed, "Cameron's here."</p><p>"Who's Cameron?" Spencer asked.</p><p>Penelope rolled her eyes, "Derek's ex. I don't like to hate people, I think everyone deserves to be loved, but I cannot stand him."</p><p>Derek stood up and grabbed his jacket and turned to Spencer, "Is it alright if we leave now?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Spencer followed suit.</p><p>Derek left some cash to be left as a tip for their waiter and walked out of the restaurant with Spencer. He unlocked his car, allowing Spencer to get into the passenger seat. Before Derek could get in someone called out his name. Spencer decided to stay in the car, unsure of how to handle the situation.</p><p>A tall man jogged out of the building up to Derek. Spencer couldn't hear them at first but soon every word became clear to him.</p><p>"Come on Derek. You know we had fun together." The taller man stroked Derek's cheek only for his hand to be swatted away.</p><p>"Cam, I tried to make things work with us. When we started dating you were thoughtful and understanding but the longer we were together the more you got manipulative and demanding. I am not going back to that." Derek turned away from the man and began walking back to his car.</p><p>"I'm a dom, being in charge is a part of who I am, you can't change that." Cameron called out, "I love you and I wanted to collar you. I was deepening our relationship, but you were too afraid to commit to something. Now you're trying to turn it around on me like it's my fault."</p><p>Derek took a shaky breath, "We both know that you had no intention of asking when I showed up at your house. You asked to collar me because you knew I was going to breakup with you. You were the one trying to throw it back on me."</p><p>Cameron sighed, "Baby, listen-"</p><p>Derek cut him off, "No, you listen. I am not about to let my life be taken from me by some prick who wants to turn me into an object for their own entertainment. So you can boast the world: Look at how great a dom I am. I can take this wild thing and tame it to be my own mindless animal. Obeying anyone and everyone who ever barks a command his way."</p><p>"You're a submissive. You're supposed to be obedient and submit. You can't change that about yourself." Cameron replied, grabbing Derek's hand, "You need to learn to except your place, you aren't meant to be running a business, you aren't meant to be on your own. I can take care of you. That's how it's supposed to be, you submit to me and I take care of you."</p><p>Derek ripped his hand away from the other man, "I've done more than enough to prove that I can handle myself. I'm not an object and I'm not helpless. I'm sick of everyone treating me like that's all I am. That being a sub makes me less of a person. This is exactly why I broke up with you. You have never cared about me as a person, you never even saw me as a person! You only ever saw me as something you could claim!"</p><p>Derek didn't allow Cameron another chance to talk. He climbed into the car, locking the doors behind him. Spencer kept silent. He tried not to stare at the man while he turned the keys in the ignition and drove away from the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flood Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer couldn't keep quiet for very long, after what he heard and saw he needed to know that Derek was alright, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Not really." Derek shook his head, not looking away from the road.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asked quietly.</p><p>"Cameron is the only dominant I ever really liked, from a relationship standpoint at least." Derek admitted, "Everyone else just kind of treated me like I was for their entertainment and he didn't. He'd treat me like a boyfriend and not a just a sub. After a month or so I still didn't want to submit to him in the way that everyone expected I should have and I guess he didn't like that."</p><p>"It's okay. You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Spencer assured the older man, hearing the pain in his voice.</p><p>"No, I need to talk about it. I haven't even told Penelope the whole story. I need to talk about it to someone" Derek replied, taking a deep breath, "He would invite me to galas and parties. He always wanted to have me dressed up for showing. I could handle that much, but he'd demand that I submit to him in front of everyone."</p><p>"Why don't we stop somewhere." Spencer suggested, "You don't need to be distracted while you're driving."</p><p>Derek nodded silently. He pulled off into the nearest parking lot he could find. They found themselves sitting in silence with their only light source being a single flood light in the back of the gas station. Derek cleared his throat.</p><p>"Cam only ever cared about appearances. He wanted to show off the things that he could make me do. He started to hit me when I wouldn't listen, but only when we were alone. I know some subs like spanking and things like that but it wasn't anything like that. It wasn't something I enjoyed, it wasn't something I asked for it was an actual punishment." Derek's voice broke slightly as he continued, "My mom started to notice the bruises, but I never told her what was going on."</p><p>Spencer didn't say anything when Derek paused, he just waited for Derek to be ready to continue. The older man rested his head on the top of the steering wheel, trying to catch his breath. He got ready to speak again but no words came, they got stuck in his throat and he couldn't force them to come out. Derek bit his lip and choked back the tears. He wasn't about to cry in front of Spencer, not now.</p><p>"I remember the first time I confronted him about it. I remember him telling me that he was the only one who treated me the way that I wanted to be treated, that he was the only one who didn't treat me like an object. He'd tell me that anyone else wouldn't have been so understanding." Derek hadn't wanted to admit to himself the things he was about to tell Spencer, "I never really believed him, I knew what I wanted and that wasn't it, but I told myself that I did. I knew it was wrong but I still stayed. I knew he wasn't really treating me like a person, but I wanted to be with him. I was so tired of not having anyone that I stayed."</p><p>Spencer rubbed Derek's shoulder. The older man flinched at first but relaxed when he looked over at Spencer. He grabbed Spencer's hand to move it away but he didn't. For some reason, unknown to even him, he held on to Spencer's hand.</p><p>"I couldn't take it anymore. Everything he did. The way that he'd talk to me. The things he'd call me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't lie to myself." Derek took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from breaking down, "When I showed up to his house to break up with him he pulled me into his house. In front of his parents and his friends, he asked to collar me. I know that it wasn't planned, he didn't know that I was coming and he would have done it in front of a crowd where everyone could praise him for collaring a sub like me."</p><p>Derek glanced at the young doctor sitting next to him. He found Spencer listening to his every word, not giving a smidge of judgement his way. Finding Derek's eyes on his Spencer tried to move his hand away, but Derek didn't let go.</p><p>"I didn't want to say no in front of everyone. To humiliate him like that. But I couldn't take his bullshit anymore. When I turned him down and broke up with him, he started telling everyone that I was afraid to commit to someone. No one really cared, it only made more doms want to make me commit to them." Derek squeezed Spencer's hand, unable to look at him, "He kept going on and on about how I broke his heart. I know I should have been happy when we broke up, but I wasn't. I missed him and I felt bad for dumping him like that. When he showed up today I still did."</p><p>The two men sat in silence. Spencer was trying to find the words to say to comfort his friend but nothing seemed right. He thought about the things Derek said and finally forced something out. He wished that it had been something comforting that you would expect from a friend, but all he could do was spill facts.</p><p>"It's not uncommon for abuse survivors to miss their partner. Having genuine feelings of love towards an abuser before or during the abuse makes leaving and staying away from the relationship difficult." Spencer explained, "Sometimes victims have a difficulty admitting to the fact that they were abused and it makes them stay or return to the relationship to verify that to themselves and others."</p><p>"I don't want to go back to the abuse." Derek replied, "I just... I don't know. I guess I just miss being able to say that I'm in a serious relationship with someone. It's stupid, I know."</p><p>Spencer sighed, "Derek, it's not stupid. I've never been in a serious relationship with anyone, but from what I understand they are never easy to leave, even when they aren't enjoyable. Nothing you have said to me has been in any way stupid. All of your emotions are valid and understandable in your situation."</p><p>Derek didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. No words came into his mind, and no words escaped from his mouth. In complete silence, Derek put the car into reverse and pulled out of the gas station parking lot.</p><p>Spencer didn't dare say anything. He knew that Derek needed time to think about the things that he'd said. It pained him to know that so many dominants treated their submissives that way, often not even their submissives. Derek isn't collared and he wasn't collared, but that man thought that he could just do whatever he wanted to him.</p><p>Spencer understood why the testing system had come to exist, but he couldn't understand how or why it got twisted into what it had become. He of course didn't make the rules. It wasn't about what Spencer thought things should be like, it wasn't even about the majority, it was about the majority of the rich and powerful. Spencer was not in that majority.</p><p>"So, uh, what's it like being a professor?" Derek asked, he sniffled a little but Spencer pretended not to notice.</p><p>Spencer smiled, it was nice that Derek was showing interest in his career, even if it could just be a way of avoiding the previous topic, "Well, mostly it's a lot of planning and grading, but I enjoy it. I spend a lot of time planning out lessons and lectures. Lectures are probably the most difficult, it's hard to keep the students engaged for that long. I've tried to implement humor, but I suppose my sense of humor doesn't exactly match that of my students."</p><p>Derek quickly shot the younger man a confused look, "Aren't most of them around your age? I figured it'd be easy to connect with them like that."</p><p>"Yes, but I've never exactly fit in with anyone my age. I spent most of my childhood with older kids. I was only twelve when I graduated high school, so I never really connected with anyone my own age." Spencer admitted. </p><p>Derek parked the car in front of the Rossi house hold, "Well, I think you do just fine. You've got all of your friends. We're all around your age. At least the friends I know."</p><p>"I suppose that's true. Well, uh, thanks for inviting me." Spencer looked back to Derek awkwardly.</p><p>"Of course man. Thanks for coming." Derek smiled, "See ya around."</p><p>"Goodbye." Spencer gave the older man a small wave.</p><p>Spencer unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. He began the short walk to the front door. Just as he was about to open it, a voice stopped him.</p><p>"Pretty Boy!" Derek called out, getting the younger man to turn back around, "Hey, uh... Thanks for listening. It really means a lot to me."</p><p>"Anytime." Spencer nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>